


＜拉郎＞ 日河 1 (A!霍克/B!阿猜，ABO+Mpreg，NC17)

by dollyeh



Category: no-one
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	＜拉郎＞ 日河 1 (A!霍克/B!阿猜，ABO+Mpreg，NC17)

阿猜大概沒想過自己居然會有這麼一天，當他跟個白人男性Alpha在酒吧後巷的牆上熱烈接吻的時候，被藥物擾亂的腦袋沒有辦法拒絕面前這個明顯比他高大的男人，濕暖的唇瓣與舌信交疊著，阿猜的全身都籠罩在一片混亂裡，Beta的感官其實並不如Alpha或Omega來得敏銳，但阿猜久經鍛練的身體還是有一定程度的敏感，他的雙手貼在對方的肩上，想要施力推開這個人，可是阿猜高熱的腦袋裡一片空白，他想不起自己為什麼會允許眼前這個男性Alpha的靠近，更記不得本來想要拒絕的原因。

阿猜喘了一下，曼谷的夜晚只比白天涼爽一點，後巷裡的氣味混亂的十分糟糕，他並不想要就這樣在這種地方，被一個陌生的Alpha給上了，但是阿猜的腦袋一片渾沌，他只感覺到有一條手臂圈上了他的身體，眼睛眨呀眨的只剩下一點模糊的視力…鼻息間包圍他的，是對方身上帶著強烈征服欲的Alpha氣息，那是自從女兒出生之後，就被阿猜刻意避開的族群，阿猜難受的呻吟了一下，對方似乎被吊起了野蠻的獸性，張嘴就往阿猜接近喉結的頸側咬下，仰起頭眼底模糊的水霧一顆一顆的滑下他深色的皮膚…

上身襯衫被扯開露出底下同樣誘人的巧克力色身體，阿猜渾身透著汗濕像打了柔光，眼前這個男人似乎對這個沒什麼氣味的亞洲男性Beta產生了興趣，看著眼前彷彿上好綢緞般發亮的肉體，他低聲的笑了出來…「是我眼盲還是你們亞洲人真的都長的一樣？」他想起了另一個同樣小個子的夥伴，但他的注意力很快就被面前的男人拉走，他原本並沒有打算在這裡解決自己的慾望，比起在街道巷弄裡潮濕的打野戰，他更喜歡飯店舒服的床上。

可是眼前的亞洲男性，明明是個Beta卻有著誘人的爆棚荷爾蒙，哭泣濡濕的樣子讓這個Beta看起來更加的柔軟可口，也讓Alpha的慾望被直線挑起，一夜情的對象他從來都傾向更柔軟的女性，但是眼前的亞洲男人挑起了他身為Alpha的佔有慾，微濕的黑髮打著小捲貼在阿猜的臉上，水霧迷離的雙眼在昏黃的街燈下，正大膽的向眼前的Alpha發出渴望的訊息，即使阿猜本意並非如此，但在藥物催化下他原本清淡到接近沒有氣味的身體，多了一種軟甜的氣息。

「什麼…」阿猜再度哭了出來，樣子其實算普通的他，卻有著一雙漂亮的大眼睛，黑到透澈的眼珠在夜晚巷弄的晦暗光線裡，像某種危險的貓科動物…然而他癱軟在自己懷抱裡的樣子，卻又像是撒著嬌要人疼愛的小貓，以體形來說比較接近後者，但是他想起這個男人剛才在酒吧裡挑了半個酒吧來找碴的，所以這個渾身顫抖的男人其實才是最危險的人，很好！他就喜歡危險，這個嬌小的亞洲男人渾身上下都透著滿滿的危險，終於讓他開始興奮了起來。

這個身體並不像一般的亞洲人那樣乾瘦，像熟透的黃色麥子一樣的膚色，將包裹在纖細骨架上的飽滿肌肉襯出了色情的意味，手心裡揉捏的除了肌肉的緊繃，還多了一些柔軟的肉感，面前的Alpha為了這樣的手感而感到興奮，他低下頭沿著Beta的頸側一路往下，直到停留在他的胸肉上啃咬吸舔那兩團稱手的乳肉，阿猜不由自主的仰起了腦袋，喘著氣兩手發軟的搭在Alpha的肩上，Beta並沒有發情期，所以只要有外在的誘因，Beta任何時候都能發情。

Beta的性腺跟嗅覺都沒有發育完全，所以其實是不會像Omega們那麼樣的甜美誘人，也不像Omega或者Alpha對氣味具有極高的敏感度，水霧蒸騰在阿猜的身上，他難受的推了推把他抱在懷裡的男人，然而這個男性Alpha的力量，不是腦袋被不明藥劑蒸透的阿猜能夠推動的，加上從對方身上不停散發的屬於攻擊型的Alpha氣息，被吸咬到微微腫脹而且十分敏感的乳肉捏在對方的手裡，沒能抵抗對方再度貼附上來的嘴唇，阿猜悶哼一聲嘴唇被強行舔開一條縫，帶著火辣煙草氣息的舌頭竄了進來。

絕對的蠻橫絕對的霸道，捏在下巴的手改扣上了阿猜的後頸，丈著身高跟體形的優勢，強迫懷裡的Beta男性轉身趴在牆上，阿猜整個人都軟綿綿的，剛才在酒吧裡才打退了不懷好心的人，沒想到卻躲不開最後這個，潮濕的腰際被男人的雙手抓住向後拖了過去，隔著棉質的褲子跟對方的牛仔褲，阿猜覺得自己的屁股撞上了一個他自己也有的東西…「放…放開…」他很清楚對方想要的是什麼，可是他昏昏沉沉的一點抵抗力都沒有。

「真可惜沒辦法標記你…」男人的嘴貼在阿猜的後頸部下方，那裡是一個OMEGA的標記腺體所在，雖然不是OMEGA但那裡依然是一個人的弱點所在，阿猜顫抖了一下，整個人幾乎都癱軟在這個男人的懷裡，酒精催化著他吃進體內的藥物，兩手無力的墊在牆面跟身體之間，他不知道酒吧裡那些人給他施打的是什麼，但他很清楚絕對不是什麼好東西，剛才在酒吧裡被刺了一下而已，他就渾身癱軟意識模糊…讓一個男性Alpha壓在牆上動彈不得…

腰帶被拉開褲頭被往下扯，阿猜帶著肉感的臀瓣便裸露在背後的Alpha眼前，高大的男人彎下身來用鋒利的牙齒咬住了阿猜的後頸，阿猜渾身一顫，他感受到了極大的壓迫感，放在平時他會想辦法去避開這種情形，但現在的他卻一點也沒辦法去抵抗這種幾乎就是上對下的生物性，更何況他的身體曾經接受過一個Alpha，他曾經親身的孕育過一個屬於Alpha的後代，不能被標記，他卻依然可以生育，阿猜整個人都軟了下來。

男人的雙手掐住了阿猜的臀肉揉捏掐弄著，那種豐滿彈性上佳的手感讓男人感到興奮，亞洲人的體毛天生就稀少，而他眼前的Beta皮膚似乎又更加光滑細膩，更合他的胃口，指尖滑進對方的臀縫裡，赫然發現對方的那裡已經濕透了！這在Beta身上是不太可能發生的事情，「你濕的挺快的，這麼想要嗎？」他故意這麼說的同時，粗大的手指們略施壓力，來回揉弄著對方已經被自身分泌的汁水，給弄到濕滑的一蹋糊塗的股間。

「不…唔嗯！」一下子被兩根手指撐開的感覺，對許久沒有性生活的Beta來說，簡直是場折磨，阿猜咬緊了牙關避免自己慘叫出聲，但撕裂般的疼痛依然讓他腿軟，整個人向下滑動，接著就被攔腰抱住貼回牆上，「很疼嗎？第一次？」阿猜頭昏腦脹點了點頭又搖了搖頭，點頭是因為真的很痛，搖頭是因為七年前他才生了個女兒…「那你最好忍著，因為接下來會更難忍受…」把阿猜整個人頂在牆上的男人，單薄的嘴唇貼在他的耳邊略帶歉意的說著。

男性Alpha的生殖器是三種屬性裡最大的，當那個男人終於把自己的兇器掏出來，濕漉漉的抵在阿猜的腰窩上滑動時，突然變得更加渾厚的煙草味道，像一雙手般的將不停顫抖的阿猜裹了起來，男人粗大的雙手緊緊掐住他的臀瓣揉捏著，接著又將粗大的性器抵在深色飽滿的臀瓣之間來回滑動，男性Alpha實際上比這個亞洲男性Beta的體形要高大太多，相形之下的性器也像他身材那樣的比例驚人，阿猜渾身發抖著不用看就能感受到那種沉重的威脅感。

被前液跟Beta分泌出的體液濡濕透亮的肉莖，就這樣順著滑動的方式，頂開那個緊窄的只被打開了一點縫隙的入口，阿猜疼的幾乎要暈厥過去，然而這是不可能的，他的後頸被男人咬住，銳利的痛感刺進阿猜的意識裡，那個窄小的看起來不可能容納對方性器的入口，居然溫順的將看起來兇猛的肉莖頭部給吞了進去，完全被撐開撐滿的疼痛幾乎要打敗阿猜，然而藉助濕潤的體液，Alpha粗大的陰莖毫無阻礙的就直插到底。

\-----TBC-----


End file.
